Why Do I Have Such Bad Luck?
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: kyo and Yukis clothes shrink so they go to the mall and after tohru finds something she suspectes Kyo bought but he doesn't want to talk about it.  Story better than summary


I pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"What the-" I walked out of my room into the hall way wearing only my green boxers. I saw her coming into the kitchen.

"Hey," she turned towards me and I realized my tone had been harsher then I had intended. "How come none of my clothes fit?" she looked at me quizzically- I gestured to my room violently. She walked into my room where I have left all my shrunken clothing scattered across the floor.

"I'm not sure-" she was cut off by an irritatingly calm voice that called out.

"Miss Honda?" She started walking over to the Rats room. She entered the room and I stood behind her- damn rat; I was talking to her first. I looked over her head. The rat was only wearing boxers like me but was hiding behind a shirt.

"My clothes don't seem to fit me this morning." I grunted and leaned against the door frame.

"Get in line." She turned so she was facing both of us at the same time. The way she was shaking I wasn't sure if she was going to start crying or what. Then I realized she was laughing.

"What the hells so funny!" I asked.

"I let Kagura do the laundry yesterday- she must have accidently let them shrink." I sighed and put my head down.

"That girl really can't do anything." I looked at my feet and noticed something- she was wearing nail polish. And it looked good.

"yes, she can't even seem to kill you properly." I stared at the rat, he was smiling smugly.

"Forget you," and out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw her gasp with surprise. "So what now?" I turned towards her.

"Yes Miss Honda, what do we do now? All we have left is our uniform-" I cut in.

"No way!" I had to wear that stupid suit 5 days a week any way; I would not wear it any more.

"Let me finish you stupid cat- I think we are in call to go-" this time she was the one that interrupted him.

"Shopping?" He nodded slowly. I stuck out my tongue embarrassingly. Her eyes twinkled and I couldn't help but smile a little.

~~~~~~~~ After the Mall ~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the kitchen drinking milk from the carton. I lowered the milk and saw Tohru standing over the bags from the mall she was holding a small bag open in her hand, it was about the size of her hand. I dropped the jug on the floor spilling milk everywhere.

"What do you think you're doing! Why are you looking threw my stuff?" Tohru turned to me- her eyes where questioning and forgiving.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I was going to wash the new clothes and I found this, I'm sorry I was just about to see if it was yours. But Kyo can I ask you a question?" I grunted and leaned against the wall.

"Well you just did, so go ahead." She pulled the condense out of the bag. Two pink bows with little rhinestones.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Are these for Kagura?"I could feel the colour rushing from his face.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend! And NO they are NOT for Kagura! Why the hell would I get something for her, she drives me insane!-" I stopped he had gotten very close to Tohru I could feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry Kyo- I just." I grabbed the bag from her and stormed out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the roof cursing to myself, why did she have to see the bag. Now there was no way for me to give it to her without her knowing. I fiddled with the bows in my hands. I threw them off the roof- they had no use for me now.

~~~~~~~~ Next day ~~~~~~~~

I sat at the table with Tohru. I noticed she had a small piece of paper in her hand she kept reading it then she would look at me then quickly back at her cereal.

"Okay, what does that paper say?" I said I snatched it from over the table and read it. As I read it my heart crawled in to my throat. It was the piece of paper that had been attached to the bows. _To: Tohru From: your odd haired secret admirer._ I chocked on my oatmeal.

"Kyo," I looked up, Tohru had tears in her eyes.

"I think Yuki got those for me." I sat there not moving- shocked. "Kyo," he voice brought me back to reality. "I'm sorry, it was a bad joke," I blinked and got it.

" I think you've been spending to much time with Shigure." She smiled which made me smile.

"I want to spend more time with _you_." …

"BRAVO, BRAVO! I don't think I've ever seen such raw emotion!" I twirled around to see a smirking Shigure standing in the door and a sleepy Yuki trudging behind him.

"HOW LONG WHERE YOU STANDING THERE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I leaped up and attacked Shigure- but with still the faintest trace of smile, and she had one too. 


End file.
